


an alien ate my pizza

by KissTheDream



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Band, Band Fic, Boy x boy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, GOT7 - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Pizza, Sci-Fi, Tentacles, Yaoi, alien - Freeform, bambam is an alien so what, got7 aliens and pizza what more could you possibly want, kpop, this is why you shouldn't write fics at 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheDream/pseuds/KissTheDream
Summary: Bambam is an alien, Jackson is his usual dumb self and Mark is Jackson’s old college roommate who doesn’t really understand why they chose his apartment, of all places in this world, to hide from the government.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aliens, got7 and pizza, what more do you need in life
> 
> short drabble that might turn into a longer story if I finally get my ass off the couch
> 
> I read this utter epicness of a TVXQ fic a while ago (warning: VERY 18+ http://equiilibrium.livejournal.com/16022.html) and was kind of inspired to do something that involved tentacles, but also with more fluff and crack and in a (semi-?) realistic setting.
> 
> no smut yet but would definitely do some if I decided to make this a full-length fic
> 
> cause what’s the point of tentacles unless they’re shoved into someone’s butt
> 
> ahem, I digress.
> 
> please enjoy! don’t forget to drop some kudos or a comment ^0^

 

*** * * * ***

 

“Can’t I have a pet? You _said_ I could have a pet, back when we roomed together in college.”

“That is not a pet, Jackson, that is an alien life form that you stole from the secret science facility you were supposed to be guarding!”

The aforementioned alien life form giggled a little. Jackson couldn’t tell if it understood what Mark said or not. It sat on the floor right next to the couch where Mark and Jackson were going through their second box of pizza. For the most part, the alien looked like a regular teenage boy - save for a pair of tentacles casually sprouting from his back.

“Isn’t he cute though?” tried Jackson again.

Mark just silently shook his head since his mouth was full of pizza. He had just grabbed another slice when a tentacle suddenly appeared in front of him and snatched the pizza slice from his hand before he could even scream.

The alien boy smiled widely, sloppily wiping tomato sauce off his lips with another of his tentacles.

Mark stared at his empty hand. He just couldn’t believe it. “Did you _see_ that?!”

Jackson was unperturbed. He was going through his fifth slice of pizza. “Mhm, yeah.” From his position on the couch, he ached his neck to see the table. “No worries, there’s still enough pizza for us.”

Mark’s hand was still frozen in mid-air. “Aliens eat pizza?” he whispered in shock.

The alien boy burped.

“Mmh, yeah.” muttered Jackson, trying to stuff two slices into his mouth at the same time. “Carbs.”

Mark finally put his hand down. His voice was a little shaky. “Er, what?”

“Carbs.” repeated Jackson. He swallowed, then continued. “At the facility, you know, they tried to feed the aliens lots of different stuff. The scientists, I mean. ” Jackson opened another pizza box, and the alien instantly snatched a slice. Jackson didn’t even flinch. He didn’t seem to mind. “They found that carbs were the only stuff we know about that the aliens can digest. One scientist guy even told me he thinks it’s healthy for them.”

“Oh, really?” said Mark. Gingerly, he looked at the alien. He spoke with a bit of envy. “Lucky things.”

“I know, right?” said Jackson. “Maybe they came to Earth just for pizza.” They were almost done eating. Jackson eyed his last slice sadly, then downed it in two bites. “I’d do that if I were them. Pizza is, like, the best thing ever.” he concluded.

“Jackson, ” said a frightened voice next to him, “what is it doing?”

Mark was shaking like a leaf. He was sitting at the very edge of his seat, as if about to bolt right out of the room. Apparently the alien had relaxed a bit and had now let out more tentacles, and one of them was creeping across the floor dangerously near the couch.

“Relax, Mark. Maybe it just wants a hug. It does that to me all the time.”

“A h-hug?!” Mark’s voice was audibly breaking now. “What the fuck do you mean?!” The creeping tentacle slowly slid up the couch. Mark jumped up, now deathly pale, only to have the tentacle suddenly jerk up and wrap around his waist.

“JACKSON WHAT IS IT DOING-”

“Holy shit, Mark, calm down-”

“IT’S CHOKING ME-”

“It’s not choking you, Mark, just hug it back!”

Mark just blinked at him. “Do _what_?”

Jackson shrugged. “Hug it back, stroke it a little. Even aliens need affection, y’ know.”

Although he looked as if about to faint at any moment, Mark timidly touched the bright red tentacle wrapped around him. It wasn’t unpleasant to the touch, although it was kind of wet and slimy. He made himself stroke the smooth surface a few times, although his hands were shaking like crazy. It kinda felt like that time he touched a dolphin at a vacation in Florida when he was a kid. Or like rubber boots. _Clingy_ rubber boots.

When he glanced to his side, he saw the alien smiling again. If it wasn’t for the tentacles, Mark could agree with Jackson. It _was_ kind of cute. But the tentacles were creepy as fuck, at least in Mark’s humble opinion. When it retracted its tentacles, Mark finally released the breath he had unconsciously been holding.

“Seems like he likes you.” said Jackson, stroking the alien’s fuscia-haired head. It instantly wrapped a couples of its tentacles around him, but Jackson was way too used to this to react. “Usually he doesn’t let anyone except me touch him.” He scratched the alien behind his ears, like a cat.

Mark was still shaky. His head was spinning a little. Also, he wasn’t entirely sure what just happened. Honestly, the past few days have all been a blur for him – ever since Jackson arrived at his doorstep with a skinny teenage boy that turned out to have tentacles growing from his back.

“D’you know how I call him?” asked Jackson, still doting on the alien. Mark wasn’t particularly interested right now – all he wanted was to go back to his room and pretend that his life was still normal and he didn’t have an alien and an idiot both living in his house.

But Jackson wasn’t waiting for an answer.

“He kept hitting the glass, you know.” said Jackson. “The glass cage he was in. Every single time I tried to feed him. He’d just go nuts, banging against the cage with his tentacles. Vicious little shit.” The alien looked everything _except_ vicious right now. Sleepy, he nuzzled against Jackson’s hand.

“My job was to feed him, you know. Well, they called me there as security, but hell knows we were understaffed as shit, and they _did_ pay for overtime, so I kinda jumped in. Jaebum vouched for me, he’s some sort of a bit shot there, I dunno. I thought I’d just be dumping food into the cages. You don’t need a PhD for _that_. But this little shit right here,” Jackson smiled fondly at the alien, “he made my life living hell. Literally tried to kill me every time I was supposed to feed it. It can extend its tentacles up to three meters, you know? Kept banging them against the cage like a fucking lunatic. _Bam, bam, bam_! So I called him Bam Bam.”

“That’s… uhh… cute.” said Mark. _Jackson, you’re fucking nuts_ , was what Mark wanted to say.

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have a whole storyline in my head for this, featuring all of GOT7, but dunno if'll ever get round to actually writing it
> 
> I am kinda tempted to do it cause Jinyoung is supposed to be a scientist and the image of him in a lab coat is just drool-worthy
> 
> so keep an eye out for this fic, I guess?
> 
> (psssst I hand out muffins and cupcakes to everyone who comments y’know ;3)


End file.
